Full of Grace
by Selena Miller
Summary: A collection of song fics inspired by the Harry Potter Characters. Expect some surprising endings and unusual 'ships'
1. Dream of Me

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. A/N: The song is from the movie "Get over it" I think that's the name. Kirsten Dunst sings this song in the play. The Song is called "Dream of Me", hence the title. Dream of Me  
  
Ginny Weasley took the steps from the Gryffindor common room to her dorm. Her roommates were talking and laughing with some boys from their year by the fire. Ginny didn't feel like talking, not that they would accept her. She was Ginny Weasley, the last of the Weasley's, Tom Riddle's bitch. The kids in her year didn't understand her, a few thought it was neat that she was a part of "The Famous Weasley's", some tried to talk to her just because she was rescued by Harry Potter in her first year. But they never wanted to get to know her. They never wanted to see who the girl was behind the fiery hair, and the freckles... and so she resorted to sleeping, and dreaming of him. Hoping one day he'll see how much she loved him.  
  
(Let me sleep  
  
For when I sleep  
  
I dream that you are here, you're mine)  
  
She entered the dorm and looked around, her roommates' beds were messy and sheets were crumpled in their haste to get to the great hall for breakfast. They had posters on their side of the room. Silly images of teen wizards and their favourite bands decorated the walls Ginny sat on her bed and reached into her dresser, pulling out a picture of a Quidditch match that she had taken the year before. Harry and Malfoy were reaching for the snitch at the same time. She had borrowed Colin Creevy's muggle camera so the characters in the picture did not move but she knew how it would turn out. Harry would grab the snitch a millisecond before Malfoy would, leaving the Slytherin to sulk and pout. She traced a finger along his face and smiled softly. She sighed as only a teenager could do and fell back onto her pillow, clutching the photo to her and closing her eyes.  
  
(And all my fears are left behind  
  
I float, on air The nightingale sings gentle lullabies So let me close my eyes)  
  
Slipping into a deep slumber, she dreamt.  
  
(And sleep, perchance, to dream)  
  
The dream was the same every night; He had just saved her from Tom Riddle. Except instead of being little, freckle-faced Ginny, she was everything that he would want. He held her to him as they stepped out of the Chamber. Turning to her, he whispered her name and she leaned into him... right before he was to kiss her, the dream changed.  
  
(So I can see the face I long to touch, to kiss)  
  
It was her second year; she was walking down the hall with her head bent when she bumped into someone. She looked up and there he was, smiling softly down on her. A choir sang out and trumpets blared as something flashed in his eyes and he grabbed her to him, bringing his lips down to hers...  
  
(But only dreams can bring me this)  
  
The dream changed once again, he had won the Triwizard cup, and held it in the air. He was the champion. When the reporters asked how he had done it he just winked down at her and grabbed her hand for a kiss. When that wasn't enough he pulled her to him and smiled down at her in the way that only he could. He framed her face with his hands but she kept her eyes open, she wanted to see his eyes change colour as they did when he kissed her. Right as their lips touched... she woke up.  
  
(So let the moon Shine softly on the boy I long to see And maybe when he dreams He'll dream of me.)  
  
Ginny Weasley, youngest child of the Weasley clan, and Gryffindor 5th year cursed in a way that Fred and George would be proud of. It always ended the same way, their lips just touching and then she woke up... it wasn't fair! She had wanted him, loved him for so long. It was about time she got what she wanted.  
  
(I'll hide beneath the clouds That whisper to the evening stars They tell me love, is just a dream away)  
  
But instead of going after him, instead of telling him what she felt for him, she waited... and she dreamed.  
  
(Dream away I'll dream away)  
  
She walked to her window and looked up at the moon, she had a feeling that he was looking at it too... that gave her some comfort, knowing that he was looking at the same thing she was... hoping he felt the same things she was feeling.  
  
(So let the moon Shine softly on the boy I long to see And maybe when he dreams)  
  
Maybe he dreamed of her too, strange dreams that filled him with longing and hope. That was what she clung to, night after night... that maybe he felt the same way. She looked into the night and whispered his name.  
  
(He'll dream of me)  
  
"Draco"  
  
(Oh, dream of me) 


	2. My Immortal

A/N 

Here is another installment! I'm going to be doing more, I just have to get going on them! If anyone has any ideas for songs, give me ideas! I would love them!   
  


The song is "My Immortal" by Evanascence.

****

**My Immortal**  
   
Professor Dumbledore stared at the girl with pity and compassion in his eyes.

"Miss. Chang," he asked softly. "It's Professor Dumbledore, the doctor said that you wanted to see me."

Cho looked up at the wise old man, and smiled. "Hello, sir. I wanted to know when you and the other professors will be deciding who will be Head Girl. I hope that I'm in the running."

Dumbledore sighed; the poor girl didn't even know what year it was anymore. "Miss. Chang, it's been three years since Mr. Diggory's death, you've been St. Mungo's for two and a half of those years… do you not remember any of it?"

Tears welled up in Cho's eyes, and Dumbledore sighed once again. Cho had fallen into a deep depression after Cedric had died, she would go through spurts of anger, then dissolve into tears at the mere mention of her former boyfriend's name. Eventually she regressed into what muggle doctors called "Post-Traumatic-Stress Disorder", she refused to believe that Cedric was dead. She would make plans to be with him over the weekend and then get upset when he wouldn't show. She began to speak of him as if he was alive and the teachers finally took her out of school and, with the approval of her parents, institutionalized her. Now she was a shell of the former, vibrant girl she used to be.

Professor Dumbledore stroked his long, white beard and stood up. Cho immediately stood up as well and grabbed one of his hands. 

"Professor Dumbledore, will you please tell Cedric to visit me more? I miss him very much."

"Yes, I know child, we all do."

Dumbledore left the 18-year-old girl and she lay down on her bed. She lifted a hand to her dry cheek and wondered why there were no tears. She wished that Cedric would come visit her, he used to come, a long time ago… and sometimes, she could still hear his voice talking to her, telling her she was the only one for him. Now she was alone, and it scared her very much sometimes. Sometimes, she wished his voice would just go away, she wished she would be alone again.

  
_I'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
and if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
because your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone_   
  


She remembered how it felt when they had told her Cedric was dead; a wave of torment had hit her. A pain that was so deep spread through her body and she knew she would never be the same again.

  
_these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase_  
  


They were such a perfect couple, they met each other before Hogwarts, their parents had been friends… soon Cedric and Cho spent all of their time together and the adults would smile indulgently and plan a future wedding between the two. It had taken Cedric 6 years at Hogwarts to finally ask her on a date, the Yule Ball, but it was worth it. He was her best friend, and she was always there for him.

  
_when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me_

He was so perfect to her, light brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a face that could light up with a smile and just as easily frown in determination. He was a seeker, as she was, and the competition between them was always fierce. He never knew that sometimes, during practices between them, she would let him win just so she could see the expression on his face as he caught the snitch.  
  
_you used to captivate me  
by your resonating light_  
_but now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

The Yule Ball was a breathtaking event. She was a bit annoyed at first with Harry Potter for cheating Cedric out of the glory of being the only Hogwarts champion but soon realized that it wasn't the poor boys fault… plus he was awfully cute and embarrassed when he asked her to the Ball, it softened a part of her heart for him. Cedric was a wonderful date, whispering words to her as they danced, looking at her as if she was the most beautiful girl there. When he had taken her back up to her room, he gave her the sweetest first kiss any girl could ever have.   
  
_your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_  
  


She had moments of sanity, like the one soon after Dumbledore had left. But they were brief and fleeting. She wanted to believe that he was gone, that she could go on with her life, with her friends and family… but he was always there, and it was so hard to give him up.  
   
_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
and though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

Cho lifted herself from the bed and looked out her little window. Although the scenery was bleak, what she saw was a young boy and a young girl holding hands and kissing softly. Salty tears ran down her face and she lifted a hand to her damp cheek. Tears came now, flowing down her face and dripping to the floor. A sob tore from her throat and she finally believed.

He was gone.


End file.
